A Christmas Story
by Megster101
Summary: Title isn't the best but it ties into the story. EC Fluff Bein Oui! starts out a little slow but it'll pick up :
1. Chapter 1

Title isn't that great but it ties into the story. I haven't written in a while so reviews would be appreciated.

btw: i own nothing *sad face*

Calleigh had decided to have a quiet Christmas this year. Horatio had given the team the week off and she had decided to go up to Ontario for a truly White Christmas. Her presents were given out and she had received hers. Everyone had been telling her she needed a break especially after the kidnapping so she decided they were right. She deserved a vacation no matter how short it was and what better place to be a Christmas time then the fluffy white north?

She had been incredibly lucky. A snow storm had blown in a few minutes after her flight landed and most of the flights were being delayed or cancelled. She managed to find a cab and get to her hotel before it became a total white out which she was very grateful for. Her room had a beautiful view of the park that was across the street not that she could really see it with the snow and all. After she had unpacked the few articles of cold weather clothes she had and decided there had to be a few corny Christmas specials on and nothing went better with Christmas specials than hot chocolate. She called room service and ordered hot chocolate as well as some dinner her long flight had left her peckish. As she watched A Christmas Story she let her mind wander back to when her father had given her, her first pellet gun.

"_Oh Daddy I love it!" yelled a 7 year old Calleigh._

"_I thought you would, Lambchop. But you have to promise you won't point it at any animals, or your brothers for that matter" Duke said chuckling._

"_Aw Daddy_ _it won't really hurt them."_

"_Maybe not but it's not right to point guns people. Any kind. Keep that in mind"_

"_I will. Can you teach me how to shoot it now?"_

"_Sure thing."_

That had been before he started to drink. The happy times were sometimes harder to remember since there had been so few and they were long ago. A tear slid down her face and she wiped it away quickly. "Crying is a sign of weakness," she thought to herself. That had been another lesson her father taught her, not one of the better ones.

She looked up to see the movie credits rolling and the television clock said it was after midnight. Bed was the only thing on her mind at that point so she dragged her feet into the bedroom put on pajamas and let herself slip into dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke, Calleigh was surprised to see the sun. It had been hidden for so long she had almost forgotten what it's light looked like. The clock read 10:30. "Perfect time for some breakfast and a little shopping," she said to herself. It only took about half an hour for her to shower, dress and make herself up. By 11 she was out the door.

Breakfast at the hotel restaurant hadn't been horrible. Calleigh had felt a little out of place eating alone but it was only a quick breakfast. She paid the check leaving a fair tip for her waiter and hit the town. When she first stepped outside the wind was almost knocked out of her. It was extremely cold out! The only thermometer she could find was in Celsius and it read -15°C. As she looked around at the people on the street they looked like this was normal. "Well it is for them," she thought, "I have never been so glad to live in Florida."

As she walked through the streets window shopping her cell began to ring. The caller ID flashed "Eric" so she picked up immediately. "Hey Eric how are you".

"Fine now that I've gotten ahold of you" he replied sounding relieved.

"Why? What's wrong? Do we have a case?" questions were pouring out of her faster than Eric could answer them.

"No I was just worried when you didn't pick up the phone at your house and when you didn't answer the door when I went by." Calleigh was touched by the amount of concerned that laced Eric's voice.

"I'm so sorry. I forgot to tell you that I was going up to Canada."

"Canada? Why are you in Canada?"

"I needed a vacation and I wanted to see snow."

"Oh. Well that makes sense it being Christmas and all. Having fun?" he asked.

"Yeah I guess. It's colder than I expected and being alone isn't all that great." she said, her voice sounding a smidgen sadder at the end.

"That's too bad. I'd kill to have a moment alone here."

"You're with your family aren't you? Give your mother my regards."

"Will do. She seemed disappointed when she saw that you weren't with me." Calleigh could practically see Eric smirking.

"I wouldn't want to impose even if I was in Miami."

"Believe me you wouldn't be. We have enough food to feed the whole police department here. Oh crap! Cal I have to go, my pie is going to burn if I don't get it out now."

"Pie eh? Very manly."

"Hey! Men can bake I'm quite good if I do say so my self."

"Of course. Well go get your pie. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year if I don't see you."

"I think you will and Merry Christmas to you too" As she hung up Calleigh laughed at the thought of Eric in an apron, freaking out over a pie. It would burn and he would inevitably go but another at the store and try yo pass it off as his own.

"Some traditions never die" she said quietly.


End file.
